


The first splatter of blood

by RedNorski



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red would have suited him much better, a red to match the shade of the blood that pooled around the child as he pondered how he would clean up after this.</p><p>--</p><p>Purple shit kills a kid don't mind me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first splatter of blood

Oh working a night shift at any restaurant belonging to the Fazbear Entertainment chain was like lunging out only to fall into a hole that just so happened to be a way into the deepest pits of hell, there was no arguing with that. But the day shift was, dare it be said, arguably worse. The children shrieked throughout the place, their parents too busy or negligent to care, brushing it off with claims of “That’s why people work here, to take care of them while I don’t want to.”  And the kids just loved to use that as their excuse. They’d yell and make messes and wander off into places they shouldn’t be, only to cry “You’re not my mommy!” when an employee requested that they behave.

That alone was enough to drive any poor asshole in desperate need of money up the wall, surely, but Fazbear’s had a bad habit of hiring people who really were not fit for the job, to say the very least. That was where Clyde fell into the picture. Just a scraggly college dropout working a minimum wage job in food service to pay for what little he had, which was an awful choice to begin with. He knew he’d hate the job before he even applied, he hated kids to begin with. His closest thing to a friend tried to convince him to get a job with some fast food chain instead, even a McDonalds would probably pay him better than this place. But nonetheless he applied, got the job, and greatly regretted doing so immediately afterwards.

He seemed to be kids’ favorite; they liked to tease him and latch onto his leg and pull his hair. He wasn’t a toy, he’d tell them. But they would never listen. Little shits couldn’t have been older than eight, yet still their parents should have taught them some form of manners. He’d always assumed the kids weren’t right in the head, as no one who was would dare willingly set foot into Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. That, in turn, said a lot about him, as he worked there, and was anything but right in the head.

He grunted as the restaurant was beginning to close for the night, gritting his teeth at the piercingly loud whines of children as their parents dragged them out. Whiny shouts of “I don’t wanna go!” filled the building, unpleasantly burying any poor soul over the age of ten who got themselves stuck here. Though the kids struggled someone or another eventually did manage to get rid of the whole crowd, leaving the place in silence. Clyde, eager to escape this hellhole, bolted for the door as soon as everyone else had gone. He slowed down to take a breath before climbing into his car. But as soon as he was still, there was a disturbance.

A very soft, low crying was heard from what seemed to be just outside the pizzeria. He glanced out his window with hopes that he’d be able to locate the cause from there, tell it to shut up, and have it be over with, but he was unfortunate. The cause was not made apparent, to his disappointment. So with an exasperated sigh, he clambered out of the car and wandered off to find whatever poor kid got left behind to shout into the night.  

“Hello? Kid” He spoke low and raspily, hands rested on his shoulders as he peered about. He then felt a something settle onto his leg, something foreign. He looked down only to find a small child, eyes filled with exhaustion and tears from crying for an indefinite amount of time. The kid grasped his pant leg and stared up at him, expectancy in his eyes. “Mister, mister, they locked me out of the party. Do you think you could let me in?”

“Ugh, damn it.. Look, I’m really sorry kid, but the place is closed. I don’t know who hated you enough to leave you out here for what I’m assuming was all night, but I can’t do anything about it. So uh.. run along home then.”

More tears welled up in the small boy’s eyes. “No, you don’t understand! I was left behind, now I don’t know what to do! My mom left me here and I guess forgot and.. And now I’m lost!” The child screamed and sobbed harder, shoving his face down into Clyde’s pants. He sniffled, his cries at least more bearable when muffled into his leg.

“There’s nothing I can do about it, now c’mon, get! Shoo!” Clyde shook his leg. That earned no response from the boy other than to sob harder. He grabbed the child by the waist and yanked him off. The kid then screamed, and proceeded to bite Clyde’s forearm. “You immature little brat! Did this mother of yours not teach you anything?”

This seemed to anger the child, as he bit again and then loudly whined out “You’d better help me find my mommy you mean old man or I won’t be around for her to teach me any stuff!”

“That’s not the only reason you won’t be around, you little shit, now hush up and run along before I make sure you never see your mom again.”

The small boy threw his arms into the air then dramatically thrust himself on the ground, banging at the concrete with his hands balled into small fists. He thrashed and threw a dramatic tantrum, screaming, crying, shame there was no one else around, this would have attracted attention. “I want my mommy!!” He screeched at the top of his lungs repeatedly. And this, now, was what caused Clyde to snap.

He growled lowly, took out a pocket knife, and did exactly what the color purple labelled him for. For the first time. Red would have suited him much better, a red to match the shade of the blood that pooled around the child as he pondered how he would clean up after this. What he did not know, was the chain of events this would set off. 


End file.
